Need
by o.GhostWriter.o
Summary: I know the title needs work. My first fanfic so please be a little kind. I was tired of seeing Chad/Sonny fics. So.. Sonny/Tawni light femslash. Reviews would be nice.


**A/N: Short one- shot I had written a while ago. After the "Cheater Girls" Episode aired. The whole "I need you" dialogue inspired this version and another longer one I will hopefully post soon. Fluffy Femslash. Don't like it then leave. First posting, just trying to get my feet wet. **

**I do not own Disney or any of its characters, but how I wish I did. All my dreams would come true.**

(Sonny POV)  
I needed her. I wished to the heavens she needed me too. But she didn't. She never would. She was Tawni Hart, blonde bombshell. The most beautiful, talented, narcissistic, funny, gorgeous person I had ever met. But she would never need me. Tawni was most definitely not a girl that was into girls. The only girl Tawni loved was well… Tawni.

The object of my affection was currently in her usual place in front of the mirror. Primping and getting ready for rehearsals. I was currently stuck at my desk trying to concentrate on geometry, except, I couldn't concentrate, Tawni was too distracting. She kept flipping her soft golden locks, and doing her pouty pose. UGH! The girl is going to be the death of me. I swear it.

I was filling my page, of supposed math, with intertwined Ts and Ss. I know childish of course, but very effective in expressing feelings when you have no other way. I stole a glance at my blue- eyed beauty long enough to her coming towards me. I hastily wrinkled up the paper before she saw.

"Hey Tawni!" I squeaked.

She eyed me suspiciously and looked me over. "Sonny you're not going to rehearsal like that are you? You're a mess. Listen you need to stop worrying so much about…" She looked to see what book I had. "… math and concentrate more on the sketch. We have real promise with this one, and I want it to be absolutely perfect. I see lunchboxes in our future."

"But Tawni, if I don't pass this class I'm going to fai-"

"Do I look like I care Sonny?" She looked in the mirror. "No I most definitely do not look like I care. I look mad… and pretty." She smiled at herself and I giggled silently. She turned back to me.

"Alright. I'm going to practice. Happy?" I asked her as I cleaned my workspace up.

She looked in the mirror again. "Yes. I'm happy, and pretty"

I rolled my eyes. She may be totally full of herself, but God knows I love her anyway. Yes. Love. I Sonny Munroe am in love with Tawni Hart. How could you not be though? Ok well aside from the selfishness, the constant need for attention, and egotism. But for me all of those just made her more endearing. I felt instantly drawn to her from the moment I laid eyes on her. I wished she would feel the same for me. Probably never would though. I was doomed to spend my life with a pompous ass like Chad Dillon Cooper.

I threw the wrinkled initialed paper away before walking past Tawni to the practice room to prepare before rehearsal.

(Tawni POV)

I watched her leave, and dropped my facade. I hated being so nasty to her. She deserved better than that. She was a really cool girl, one of my best friends, but I could never tell her that. I had a reputation to protect. I was the stuck up, spoiled, snotty Tawni Hart. It's the demeanor that makes me famous. I couldn't show that I cared about anyone, and especially not the new girl, my "competition".

I sat down at her desk and picked up the vest she left behind. I smiled at the way it smelled. Like strawberries. My favorite. I sighed and set it back down. I had felt a connection towards Sonny since the moment she first got here and hugged me like a lunatic. She was adorable, quirky, out-going, and didn't care what anyone thought of her. I envied that about her. I would love to show my true feelings for once. I hated being miss perfect all the time.

Just everything about Sonny was perfect to me. In short, I loved her; I couldn't explain it but I felt it the moment we touched. I knew I couldn't say anything. Everything I had built for myself would be ruined. Plus she didn't feel the same way. I knew it because of all the flirting she did with that tool Chad Dillon Cooper.

I clenched my fists at his name.

He had Sonny, MY Sonny wrapped around HIS stupid finger. I couldn't stand seeing the girl I loved flirting with a major tool like him, and falling for his twisted appeal. I wanted to tell Sonny to not let him charm her, but that would show I cared. It's so hard trying to be detached.

I sighed and sat twirling her pencil thinking about all the things I would never be able to say to her.

The pencil slipped out of my hand and landed on the floor. I bent down to pick it up when something in the trash caught my eye. The paper Sonny had quickly crinkled up. I almost forgot about it. It was like she was trying to hide something.

I picked it up and smoothed it out. I took a moment to study the paper.

Sonny was hiding her crush from me. T.H. & S.M.? Over and over again. I thought to myself. Who the heck does that stand for? I thought for a moment. When it finally dawned on me I smiled so big I thought I was going to burst.

She did love me.

I went to rehearsal a very happy girl.

(Sonny POV)

A 'D'! One stupid 'D' in math and my mother wants to take me away from here. Of course I told her I would bring my grade up but I know that'll never happen. I'm awful at math. There's no hope. I'm going to end up back in Wisconsin.

I slowly made my way back into my dressing room where Tawni was again planted in front of her mirror, but she looked oddly happy, but I had guessed she heard I would be leaving soon.

"So I guess you heard?" I asked quietly.

She turned and gave me a puzzled look.

"I'm going to have to go back to Wisconsin if I don't bring my math grade up." I whispered on the verge of tears as I sat on the sofa with my face buried in my hands.

A look of dismay and sadness crossed her eyes for a second before she recovered and put on her arrogant manner.

"Well we can't have that Sonny." She said almost to herself. "I need yo-"

I looked up in surprise, my eyes wide. "You need me? Is that what you were going to say?"

She shook her head and looked away visibly flustered. "What? No. I just mean we have a sketch to do and I can't do it alone."

I sighed and looked down and busied myself with a piece of lint on my pants. "Oh. Well that makes sense."

I heard her shuffling about nervously. Almost as if she was debating something.

"Sonny." I looked up at her. "I need you."

"Right." I said. "You need me to do the sketch. You told me that." I lay down on the couch with my arm covering my eyes so she couldn't see the tears welling up in them.

"No. You don't understand. I need you. I need you." Every time she would say it her tone would soften. "I need you." The last time she said it she put extra emphasis on the word need.

I stood up, puzzled, and took a step closer to her and she looked at me. What I saw in her eyes shocked me. Something I had never seen in her. She looked so vulnerable, so small. As if she let her guard down without meaning to. I had never seen anything but confidence and selfishness in those beautiful blue eyes.

"You do?" I smiled softly. "How much?"

She sighed and looked down. "I need you more than a flower needs rain. More than a balloon needs air. More than-"

Her voice cracked and she was unable to finish her sentence, but before she could continue I closed the remaining space between us and put my fingers under her chin so she would look at me. "I need you too. You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

She smiled. I still saw doubt and unease in her eyes though. I could tell this was a big moment for her. Tawni never showed emotion, let alone love. She was afraid I would hurt her, that message was blaring through her big, blue eyes.

I moved closer, my eyes darting back and forth between hers. "Tawni. I love you." I whispered as our lips moved to within millimeters of each other. At that her eyes flashed. "I mean…" I looked away, blushing. I had spilled my most closely guarded secret. A secret that was such a big part of me. I suddenly felt naked, vulnerable, like she had felt moments ago. "I mean… it's so soon I know. We only just met, but I've never felt so strongly so fast to someone before and…" As I continued talking the strength in my voice receded into a whisper.

She put her hands on my cheeks in a light touch and locked eyes with me. She drew me closer. I could feel her minty breath on my lips. The gap between our lips felt as if it would never end, but when I was least expected it her cherry lips pressed against mine gently. My eyes fluttered closed as hers did. It was just us. The world seemed to stop. Time stood still. My hands fit perfectly on her waist as our lips moved together in perfect unison. After a while we reluctantly pulled away when oxygen became an issue. We were both smiling so wide I thought we were going to bust.

We sat down on the couch and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you too Sonny. I always have. From the moment I saw you." She whispered to me. She traced my jaw line lightly with her fingertips drawing me in for another kiss.

She did need me. I guess wishes do come true.


End file.
